Cyrodiil
Cyrodiil nazywany też CyrodemRemnants of Cyrod, Cesarską Prowincją, Imperium Smoka, Rozgwieżdżonym Sercem Nirnu oraz Siedzibą Podzielonych Królów„Dragon Empire, Starry Heart of Nirn, and Seat of Sundered Kings” – Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil – największy region Tamriel i siedziba Drugiego oraz Trzeciego Cesarstwa. Kolebka polityki i kultury Tamriel, prowincja ta graniczy z wszystkimi państwami oprócz Wysokiej Skały i Wysp Summerset. Jej rdzennymi mieszkańcami są Cesarscy oraz wymarła już elficka rasa Ayleidów. Historia Era Meretyczna W czasie trwania ery meretycznej tereny Cyrodiil były zamieszkałe przez plemiona prymitywnych ludzi którzy nie tworzyli własnego państwa, do czasu aż jedna z elfickich ras opuściła Wyspy Summerset i osiedliła się na tym rejonie. Ayleidzi jak się nazywali w szybkim tempie opanowali całe Cyrodiil, zniewalając jego ludzkich mieszkańców. W tym czasie rasa Ayledów usamodzielniła się i założyła własne państwo i wyzbywając się wpływów Aldmerów. Stolicą nowego państwa stało się Cesarskie Miasto. I Era Zapoczątkowała ją Alessia, zwana później Królową-Niewolnicą. Wraz ze swymi pobratymcami, rozpoczyna rebelię skierowaną przeciwko rządom Ayleidów. Dzięki pomocy Skyrim i „Alezjańskiej Armii” w końcu obaliła Ayleidzkie rządy nad centralnym Cyrodiil. Pozostali Ayleidzi uciekli na południowy-zachód szukając schronienia wśród elfów z Dynastii Camoran z Puszczy Valen. Niedługo po tych wydarzenia Alessia została ukoronowana na pierwszą królową, zakładając tym samym Dynastie Allesian. W krótkim czasie podbiła ona sąsiednie królestwo Colovii. Wkrótce ludzkie rasy zostają najludniejszym ludem całego Tamriel. Cesarzowa Heta z Cyrodill wzmacnia Coloviański Zachód i poszerza granicę Cesarstwa, aż do Wysokiej Skały. Polepsza także stosunki ze Skyrim, dzięki szeregu akcji dyplomatycznych. Cesarzowa tworzy nową religię, zwaną religią Ośmiu Bóstw: Akatosha, Dibelli, Arkaya, Zenithara, Mary, Stendarra, Kynareth i Julianosa. Jest to pierwotna forma kultu, który potem wyewoluuje w dzisiejszy imperialny kult Dziewięciu Bóstw. Nie długo po śmierci ostatniego członka Dynastii Allesian rządy przejmuje Reman Cyrodiil, który zakłada Dynastię Cyrodiil. Jako pierwszy z Cyrodill zbiera rozbitą armię z Doliny Nibenay i łączy się z armią Colovii. Połączone siły niszczą akavirskich najeźdźców w Bladej Przełęczy w Skyrim. Dynastia Reman bierze poddających się Akavirczyków jako jeńców, aby wzmocnić nimi imperialną armię w walce z Altmerami. To wydarzenie rozpoczyna narodziny Drugiego Cesarstwa. Błyskotliwe dowództwo Księcia Juileka i Saviriena-Choraka, zmusza Morrowind do poddania się. Jednak zwycięstwo jest bardzo kruche. Pod koniec tego roku ostatni członek rodu – Reman III Cyrodiil zostaje zamordowany przez zabójcę pracującego na zlecenie Potentata Versidue-Shaie, w ten sposób kończy się linia cesarska z Cyrodill. Cesarstwo Tamriel dostaje się w ręce Akavirskich Potentatów pod koniec pierwszej ery. II Era Jest to głównie okres wielkich podbojów Cesarstwa. Po pokonaniu Hammerfell, Morrowind i Drugiego Aldmerskiego Dominium – Tiber Septim z Cyrodill kończy dzieło podbicia Tamriel. Większość swych zwycięstw zawdzięczał krasnoludzkiemu artefaktowi zwanemu Numidium. Nie był on jednak doskonały. Cesarski Mag Wojenny Zurin Arctus poświęcił swe serce (siłę życiową), aby zostało umieszczone w artefakcie zwanym Mantella. Tylko wtedy Numidium mogło w pełni funkcjonować. Golem okazał się niezwykle pomocny przy walce z potężnym Aldmerskim Dominium. Według oficjalnych źródeł, po zwyciężeniu wszystkich swoich wrogów, Tiber Septim używał Numidium także do zlikwidowania neutralnych rodzin królewskich Tamriel, dzięki czemu mógł umieszczać na tronach oddanych sobie ludzi. Sprzeciwiał się temu jednak gorąco Zurin Arctus. Postanowił on odzyskać z powrotem swe serce, co przy okazji przeszkodziłoby Cesarzowi w tak niegodnym wykorzystaniu Numidium. Tiber założył dynastię Septim, która jest najdłużej panującą dynastią w historii Cesarstwa. Za jego rządów Cesarstwo rozkwitało i stawało się coraz silniejsze. III Era 27 dnia Ostatniego Siewu 3E 433 Cesarz Uriel Septim VII został zamordowany przez organizację Mityczny Brzask. Stało się to podczas ucieczki Cesarza razem z Ostrzami przez lochy pod więzieniem, po przejściu przez celę tajemniczego więźnia i przedostaniu się przez lochy miał on pojechać do Świątyni Władcy Chmur, nie udało mu się to i został zabity na oczach więźnia i jednego z Ostrzy – Baurusa. Przed śmiercią Uriel Septim VII dał więźniowi Amulet Królów, aby zabrał go do Opactwa Weynon. W późniejszych wydarzeniach tajemniczy więzień odegrał znaczącą rolę w historii Cyrodiil, a także całego Tamriel. Odkąd Cesarz zginął, na terytorium całego kontynentu zaczęły się otwierać wrota otchłani, okres ten nazwano Kryzysem Otchłani. Daedra zaczęły atak na Tamriel, pierwsze wrota prawdopodobnie otworzyły się w Kvatch dzień przed śmiercią Cesarza, wtedy miasto zostało zniszczone. Kryzys w oczach ludzi trwał niezwykle długo, lecz w końcu ustał, Kryzys Otchłani zakończyła bitwa daedrycznego księcia Dagona z awatarem Akatosha, po której awatar przemienił się w bardzo wysoki posąg smoka, który do dzisiaj można oglądać w dzielnicy świątynnej Cesarskiego Miasta. Po kryzysie więzień znany teraz jako czempion Cyrodiil najprawdopodobniej wędrował po prowincji pomagając ludziom i pilnując porządku w kraju, miejsce jego śmierci i wiek są nieznane. Przez następne ok. 20 lat Tamriel nie miało Cesarza, Thalmor zaczynał toczyć bitwy z Cyrodiil, a wszystkie pomniejsze konflikty po dłuższym czasie przeobraziły się w Wielką Wojnę. IV Era 4E to era wielu wojen, największą była Wielka wojna – konflikt między Cesarstwem, a Trzecim Aldmerskim Dominium. Podczas tej wojny prawdopodobnie zginęła połowa wojska Cyrodiil. Cesarstwo już miało zostać całkowicie zniszczone, kiedy to wynegocjowano traktat pokojowy. Jednak on nie powstrzymał konfliktów, kolejne bitwy nadal trwają i są to bitwy głównie na tle religijnym oraz politycznym. Jednak traktat ten tylko zatrzymał okres masowego rozlewu krwi, jak wyraziła się Legat Rikke w „Wydaje mi się, że w niedalekiej przyszłości, całe Tamriel chwyci za broń”. Gospodarka Gospodarka Cyrodiil jest podzielona między różne obszary prowincji. Centrum skupiające się wokół Cesarskiego Miasta jest najbogatszym regionem, ponieważ tutaj kupcy zaczęli zarabiać na życie już w Pierwszej Erze. Zachód Cyrodiil jest bardzo samowystarczalny, co odzwierciedla niezależna postawa Chorrol i Colovia jako całości. Skingrad, Leyawiin i Anvil to niektóre z bogatszych miast, podczas gdy Bravil jest najbiedniejszym miastem. Ekonomia Cyrodiil została wykorzystana jako model gospodarki w całym Cesarstwie. Ryż i tekstylia są jego głównym eksportem, a także bardziej egzotyczne towary, takie jak żelazo, księżycowy cukier i jedwab-przodek. Wojsko Jako główna cesarska prowincja ma Cyrodiil ma najlepszy dostęp do Cesarskiego Legionu. Siła składa się z kilku legionów i jest główną siłą bojową w Cyrodiil i Cesarstwa. Chociaż większość żołnierzy Legionu pochodzi z zachodniego Cyrodiil, Legion składa się z wielu ras z całego imperium. Taktyka i organizacja Legionu w znacznym stopniu wywodzi się z praktyk Akaviri nauczonych od niewolników pojmanych po Inwazji Akaviru w Pierwszej Erze. Jej główna siedziba znajduje się w więzieniu w Cesarskim Mieście. Większość Legionistów nosi zbroję, która jest kombinacją skóry i kolczugi, (Cesarska lekka zbroja ). Ciężkozbrojni Legioniści noszą jednak Cesarskie zbroje, która w dużym stopniu przypomina zbroję Roman Lorica Segmentata lub rzymską zbroję Legionistów. Pokazują one status każdego żołnierza. Cesarscy legioniści są szkoleni w różnych rodzajach broni, od włóczni po wszystkie rodzaje ostrzy, a także mając wyspecjalizowaną kawalerię, łuczników i uzdrowicieli. Imperialni magowie tworzą wyspecjalizowany korpus Legionu. Ludność Cyrodiil jest jedną z najgęściej zaludnionych prowincji. Szacuje się, że ludność wynosi około 1 200 000 ludzi. Prowincja ta ma także najlepiej wyposażone wojsko i jedno z najliczniejszych w Tamriel – ok. 52 500 żołnierzy, w tym ok. 8 000 służy w marynarce wojennej. Władza Rząd centralny Władzę sprawuje Cesarz ale w sytuacji gdy nie jest zdolny do pracy (jest chory albo właśnie umiera) tymczasowo władzę sprawuje Rada Starszych, której przewodniczy Wysoki Kanclerz. Kanclerz jest także doradcą Cesarza. Rada Starszych jest głównym organem ustawodawczym Trzeciego Cesarstwa Tamriel. Rada zbiera się w swoich komnatach w Wieży z Białego Złota, w Cesarskim Mieście. Rada uchwala szereg aktów prawnych i ma prawo pobierać podatki z cesarskich prowincji. Cesarz posiada prawo weta wobec wszelkich przepisów uchwalonych przez Radę. Mianowana przez cesarza, Rada składa się zazwyczaj z najbogatszych i najpotężniejszych ludzi w Cesarstwie. W czasach, gdy spór o władzę w państwie była kwestionowana, Rada Starszych rządziła jako tymczasowy rząd i potwierdzała ostateczny wybór następcy. Ten stan rzeczy utrzymywał się między różnymi Cesarstwami Cyrodiil. Władza lokalna Każde większe miasto ma swojego hrabiego lub hrabinę, która rządzi miastem i sąsiednim hrabstwem. Cesarskie Miasto nie ma hrabiego, ponieważ rządzi nim bezpośrednio cesarz. Cyrodiil jest podzielone na 8 hrabstw, którym władzę sprawuje hrabia, hrabina lub oboje. Geografia Południe Cyrodiil, na terenie Leyawiin przy granicy z Elsweyr i Czarnego Lasu, znajdują się głównie lasy deszczowe, często pada deszcz, a temperatura jest zazwyczaj wysoka. Centralna część kraju obejmująca Cesarskie Miasto, Chorrol, Bravil, i Skingrad to głównie nizinny teren, oprócz hrabstwa Chorrol, gdzie teren jest tylko wyżynny, ta część prowincji jest najbardziej zaludniona, znajduje się tam najwięcej fortów, wiosek i Ayleidzkich ruin. Zachód to równiny, wielkie pola i łąki, panuje tam dość wysoka temperatura, na tamten klimat wpływa powietrze wędrujące z Hammerfell, do miast, które obejmuje ta część kraju należą Anvil i Kvatch, choć można jeszcze zaliczyć Skingrad. Na wschód od zatoki Niben znajdują się bardzo niegościnne i gęste lasy, jest to najmniej zaludniony teren Cyrodiil, nie ma tam zbyt wielu wiosek ale jest tam dużo obozów bandytów, fortów i ruin. W północnym rejonie kraju znajdują się góry Jerall – najwyższe góry w Cyrodiil, można natknąć się tam na wielu bandytów, którzy strzegą granicy czekając na przykład na wozy konne z towarem ze Skyrim aby je okraść. Religia Wiara Dziewięciu Do 4E 175 czczono dziewięciu bogów – Dibellę, Marę, Kynareth, Akatosha, Talosa, Julianosa, Stendarra, Zenithara i Arkaya, jednak gdy zakończyła się Wielka Wojna elfy wynegocjowały traktat pokojowy – Konkordat Bieli i Złota, który między innymi zakazywał wiary w Talosa, ponieważ był „tylko zwykłym człowiekiem”. Wielu nie mogło się z tym pogodzić i po kilku latach zaczęły wybuchać różne konflikty zbrojne na tle religijnym, jednym z takich konfliktów jest Wojna domowa w SkyrimWojna domowa w Skyrim, która zaczęła się od zabicia Najwyższego króla Torygga przez Ulfrika Gromowładnego. Jest to wojna również na tle politycznym. Zakon Alessiański Zakon Alessiański był niegdyś popularną religią monoteistyczną stworzoną przez proroka Marukha we wczesnej Pierwsze jErze. Do czasu Drugiej Ery religia straciła prawie wszystkich swoich wyznawców. Alessianie byli często określani jako bardzo surowi, pozbawieni poczucia humoru ludzie, a ich panowanie nad Cesarstwem często było wspominane ze względu na okrucieństwo i szaleństwo, a czasem określane jako „ciemny wiek”. Kult Daedr Chociaż teoretycznie legalny i określany jako „akceptowalne bluźnierstwa”, przynajmniej w pewnym momencie historii Cyrodiil, praktyka kultu Daedr była źle widziana w Cyrodiil, co oznacza, że ci, którzy je czczą, budują swoje świątynie w odległych miejscach, z dala od głównych skupisk ludności. Kultura Edukacja i bogactwo to szeroko rozpowszechnione cechy mieszkańców wszystkich klas społecznych, dzięki którym rozwijała się cesarska kultura. Wielu obywateli jest piśmiennych. Jako siedziba Cesarstwa, Cyrodiil zawiera wiele cech kulturowych z różnych miejsc na Tamriel, a także z Akaviru Własna kultura Cyrodiil jest podzielona między Colovian i Nibenejczyków. Te pierwsze to cechy: pragmatyczność i odporność na światopogląd, podczas gdy te drugie sprzyjają zachowaniom i skłaniają się ku religijnemu mistycyzmowi. Nibeńczycy zazwyczaj tworzą klasy rządzące Cyrodiil i Cesarskiego Miasta, chociaż sama linia cesarska często pochodzi z Colovii. Miasta * Cesarskie Miasto – stolica prowincji i całego Cesarstwa Tamriel. * Anvil – bogate miasto portowe, stolica hrabstwa Anvil. * Skingrad – stolica hrabstwa Skingrad. * Cheydinhal – miasto o kulturze Dunmerów, stolica hrabstwa Cheydinhal. * Kvatch – stolica hrabstwa Kvatch. * Bruma – miasto zbudowane w stylu Nordów, stolica hrabstwa Bruma. * Bravil – najbiedniejsze miasto w prowincji, stolica hrabstwa Bravil. * Leyawiin – stolica hrabstwa Leyawiin. * Chorrol – stolica hrabstwa Chorrol. Przypisy Nawigacja be:Сірадыл cs:Cyrodiil de:Cyrodiil en:Cyrodiil es:Cyrodiil fi:Cyrodiil fr:Cyrodiil id:Cyrodiil it:Cyrodiil nl:Cyrodiil pt:Cyrodiil ru:Сиродил uk:Сироділ Kategoria:Prowincje